Crazy love: An Ugly Betty One Shot
by dadiva18
Summary: **WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS TO THE SEASON FINALE! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SPOILERS** Summary Inside. Keep The Nerd Love Alive! You have Been Warned.


**A/N: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON FINALE! So if you don't want to know, I suggest you do not read and find another fic to read. I do not want to be responsible for ruining things.**

**For those who know and do not mind it, this one shot was inspired by the new spoilers/pics about the season 2 finale "Jump". I can't wait to watch it and see how everything turns out! **

**In this one-shot, everyone's favorite nerd makes a desision and conteplates on how he is going to do this.**

**ONE MORE WARNING: SEASON FINALE SPOILER. A _GIGANTUS, HUGE_ ONE!**

**Enjoy, please don't hesitate to read/review/favorite if you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Ugly Betty_, any of its charcters and story lines, yadda, yadda, yadda. I do however have fun with them and will return them the way they came to me. Or so they think ;D.**

**NERD LOVE 4 EVA!!**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_"If you have four weeks with her, then why the hell are you doing wasting your time with me?"_ he asks me flat out.

He's right. Why the hell am I doing this? I need to find her and just be with her. I can't let her go!

I leave the sandwich shop and walk down the street. How can I not lose her? There has to be some way to keep her. I can't though. I'll be halfway across the country. Taking care of my child whoever he or she is, and not in New York with her. I just wish there was some way.

As I walk past the stores, a glam of something catches the corner of my eye. I look towards the direction and there it is, in the window display. It's so simple, but maybe, _just_ maybe, it would work! I see it shining and showing so much hope for us. That's it! That's what I'll do.

I walk into the store, feeling the warmth of the store from the cold May afternoon. I get greeted by the manager with a smile on his face. He asks me if I am looking for anything in particular and I begin to tell him my story and that I would like the object in the window display. While he goes to get it, I wonder to myself if this is the right thing to do. I know that it will be interesting if it does happen and a long distance relationship won't work. She doesn't like them, nor I don't think she wants one either.

The manager comes back with the thing that captivated my mind and the thoughts of it. Betty is just too important to let go. Just something I know.

I pay for it on my credit card and as I leave, I wave back to the manager, thanking him. He waves and wishes me the best of luck, hoping it works out for me.

I walk back into my apartment with a sleeping Charlie on the couch, snoring loudly (as usual), and not knowing what is going on and that I walked in. I retreat to the other side of the apartment and collapse on the bed, thinking about what I just did. Did I really just do that? Am I really considering of taking it to the next level?

But I will be leaving soon once the baby is born, leaving her again alone and heartbroken without me there with her making her happy. She would try to move on, possibly with the guy I punched today. It just angers me, thinking that she could love no other but me, but it's not true! I know she loves and would love to spend the rest of her life with me and the same for me with her.

I take the small box and I open it, seeing today's purchase. It shines so bright and radiant, like her smile and personality, how it catches the light of the window above me. I smile thinking of the lives we could have together, my fantasy of finally our timing being right and being able to be together and live our lives happy and with each other enjoying whatever miracles and joys will come to us.

But how do I tell this to her? How do I ask her the most important question of my life, and how will she react to it? I look at the diamond on the small band and smile. I practice quietly, so the annoying pregnant woman on the other side of the room don't hear me through her sleep:

"Betty Suarez, will you marry me?"


End file.
